


Two Halves of a Whole

by writingramblr



Category: Avengers 2: Age of Ultron, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Changing Tenses, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Helen Cho is a BAMF scientist, Incest, Kissing, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sibling Love, Spoilers, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, alternating POV's, going to hell in a handbasket, maxicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say soulmates are two halves of a whole heart in separate bodies.<br/>The twins are closer than close and they depend on each other, while the whole world seems against them.<br/>When the unthinkable happens, Wanda refuses to believe it.<br/>She retreats into her memories for comfort, before receiving the news that changes everything.</p><p>Pietro is not dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Halves of a Whole

**Author's Note:**

> i am officially maximoff trash.  
> I rewatched Avengers 2 and this was all i could think about.  
> I still really like Scarlet Vision, like, a lot. but this pairing...asdfghjkl  
> they're just so sweet and adorable and let's pretend like the headcanon of another story i read that they aren't really related...they just grew up orphans together and swore to protect one another.  
> if that makes you feel better.  
> if not, then welcome to the trash bins.

_Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._

* * *

 

She kisses him to comfort him, she kisses him when things are frightening.

During the raid of the Avengers, he _kissed_ her.

Just a swift peck on the forehead, but as his hand stroked her cheek, she felt herself relax.

Now it’s just a memory.

A memory she draws upon when things become too horrible.

When things like reality begin to intrude.

She leaves that place, the place where she’s told he is not.

He’s kissing her and all is right.

His hand feels a bit cold, but he’s been outside all day, and the snow is several inches thick.

She holds him tight and he’s a warm comfort.

But her ears cannot hear his voice properly.

There’s an unearthly echo, that sounds like her name being called by one of those ‘Avengers’ but she can ignore it a little longer.

“Just a second!”

She calls, to placate them, and Pietro smiles down at her, and his hand squeezes hers as he leans in to kiss her.

“Don’t keep them waiting. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Wanda fights to keep the tears back.

“I don’t want to leave. I don’t want to wake up.”

For it is all her powers can do.

She loses herself every afternoon in the illusion, and she’s with him again.

Just a second she asked for.

Just one more second with him.

“I love you.”

He whispers it, and she wills it to be real.

It is real.

But only she can see him.

Pietro cannot really comfort her.

He lies in a coffin of ice, and is surrounded by machines that beep and hum and try to dictate whether he will leave this world and explore the next and Wanda is mainly helpless and she could scream at the injustice of it all.

But she was promised the world.

If she can only be patient.

Every day he is silent and she must pretend he is not is another day her soul dies a little bit.

A wave of her fingers and the room dissolves in red.

Her hand is empty and her arms are cold.

No more kisses.

Only memories.

For now.

***

Every bullet that entered his body left a trail of fire in its wake.

Pietro smiled at the man called Clint Barton and made his final quip before he lost all feeling in his legs and collapsed to the ground.

His last words were for the Hawkeye.

But his last thoughts were of Wanda.

He could feel that she was still far from him, doing her job, protecting the drill.

He knew she would be angry.

Her wrath would be unmatched.

She’d never been separated from him for long before.

Even in the compound, with a wall between them, they had ways of communicating the Baron could never imagine.

“Sister.”

He thought it to her, as loud as he could manage, and with a final breath, sighed out her name as the world went dark.

Her presence in his mind was a red blur, and a welcome splash of color amidst the black.

This was not death.

It couldn’t be.

It was more like a deep sleep he couldn’t escape.

The pain was no longer apparent, like it had been while he still sensed the world.

He’d lost count of how many times he’d been shot, but the places he’d been hit were what mattered.

Nothing life altering.

A lung pierced, fixable.

Ribs cracked, or broken, could heal.

Shoulder dislocated from the fall, set it and forget it.

As the Captain had said, walk it off.

He couldn’t walk, move or even blink his eyelids, but he could think.

He was not dead.

There was a faint noise that buzzed near his ear, like a bee or a fly.

There had been a magic sort of machine that Ultron had tried to create something in, that Thor had brought to life instead.

Perhaps that’s where he was.

He wished he could get a message to Wanda.

To tell her.

To let her know.

She must have missed him.

She might have been at his side now.

But he wouldn’t know.

If he’d had the strength to do anything, it would have been to open his eyes.

“Wanda!”

He tried to think it as loudly as he could.

But there was no answer.

Darkness consumed him once again, and the red haze faded.

***

“Will it work?”

Wanda was impatient, but she didn’t care if Stark was annoyed with her constant pestering.

It had been three months and Pietro had shown no signs of life, despite the fact all his injuries had been healed.

He was the picture of perfect health again, and Wanda was glad she no longer had to see his body marred with blood or bruises, but the fact remained he was still asleep.

Deeply so, if the brain scans Doctor Cho had made were correct.

He was lost inside himself.

The irony was not something that went unnoticed by Wanda.

“It should.”

“Should?”

The hostility of her tone was understandable, and Stark’s red haired partner and technical owner of his company patted his arm, somehow making the man move away, to allow Wanda more access to the screen displaying Pietro’s vitals.

“I would say that maybe you have the best chance of pulling him out of his coma, with your singular abilities.”

Pepper. That was her name.

A condiment. Who thought to name their child after such a thing?

Wanda nodded, and stepped closer, hands extended, and she prepared to do the hardest thing she ever imagined.

She was going to influence her brother’s mind.

They’d made a pact never to use their powers on one another, even if they had fought.

They never fought so hard as to turn on each other.

But Pietro had run circles around her to annoy her often enough.

This was her only way to bring him back and she was prepared to do anything for that.

So she did.

She couldn’t really touch his skin, but she could reach him.

She saw into his mind.

It was not empty like she’d feared.

A desert of scattered thoughts.

It was so clear, it brought her to her knees beside him.

Tears slipped out of her eyes, and she swore she heard his voice in her head, and it was as if he was whispering in her ear.

For so long, she’d only relied on the memory of how it sounded.

The actual sound in her head was only a shadow.

A pale imitation.

“Wanda… are you all right? Are you safe?”

She nodded, overcome with emotion, so much that she forgot they were simply communicating telepathically.

“Yes, yes of course. I am now.”

Her eyes snapped to his face, but she saw no movement, though she imagined him to be smiling at her.

“That is wonderful news. How am I? I feel strange. Am I still riddled with metal?”

Wanda laughed through her tears,

“Don’t joke like that. You scared me. I thought I’d lost you, until Clint told me he’d rescued your body and taken you to someone who could save you.”

“And who was that?”

“Helen Cho. Remember her? We saved her. We owe her everything.”

“But how did you survive?”

Wanda smiled,

“The creation Vision came back for me. I guess he thought even I deserved a second chance.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well, after I destroyed Ultron, I was prepared to follow you.”

“Follow me? Sister! You would have let yourself die with the city? If I wasn’t unconscious I’d…”

“What?”

“Hug you.”

Wanda smiled again, and her hands stroked the glass,

“I would too. I wish you were awake. How long do you need to remain comatose?”

“I have no idea. I’m not the expert. Take a look around my mind. See if you can see what’s wrong.”

***

When the darkness faded and feeling returned to his body, Pietro’s first action was to blink, and then he smiled.

All for Wanda.

She saw him awaken and she leapt into his arms.

No matter the small crowd around his bedside.

Not a coffin of sorts anymore.

Well that much was nice.

The land of the living was warm.

Hot even.

Then again perhaps that was Wanda attempting to smother him.

“I missed you too.”

He kissed her forehead, and she buried her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder.

Looking past her, he recognized the man who’s life he’d saved at his expense, grinning widely, and besides the Avengers, there were a few unfamiliar faces.

A tall man with a glowing yellow stone in his forehead, well that was Vision. He frowned.

Wanda had said he’d saved her.

He’d be wanting a word.

But for now, he was content.

Content to catch up with his sister and the world where time moved at the usual pace.

Unlike how it had crawled in his mind, when he’d been dead by all intents.

He shifted his arm, slightly moving Wanda, and was stunned at the lack of soreness.

He could recall where he’d been shot, and he wondered if there were scars.

There was no pain, and he almost felt as if he could run in that moment.

He licked his lips, shifted Wanda in his arms, until he was holding her as if to carry, and he took off in a sprint.

He laughed as the echoes of shouting and exclamations fell behind them.

“Pietro! What are you doing?”

“Just taking a walk.”

“Where?”

“Anywhere… this building is very large. It is not a hospital.”

“It’s Stark tower. He made a whole floor for your medical wing.”

“How nice of him.”

Her answer was to wrap her arms around his neck tighter, and he smiled.

The roof was surely easy to access.

He was ready to see the sun.

It had been too long.

***

He’d pushed himself quite hard for his first day of consciousness.

But Wanda wasn’t protesting too much.

It was only a few hours until sundown, but Pietro insisted on staying up on the roof until then.

“Aren’t you a little hungry?”

“Nonsense. Only for a kiss.”

He grinned at her and leaned in to rub his stubbly face against hers, forcing her to pull away, fighting a laugh.

“Oh don’t do that. What if someone followed us? They don’t know…”

He frowned at her,

“Know what?”

Wanda looked suddenly uneasy,

“About us.”

“What business is it of theirs?”

Wanda lifted a brow,

“They do currently house us. They brought you back to me. Lots of reasons. I’ve been working with some of them. They’re nice. They should know. But I want to tell them properly, no illusions or tricks.”

Pietro snagged one of her hands off his shoulder, where she’d been stroking the skin under the makeshift hospital gown he’d been wearing.

“They are not tricks, what you do. Besides. We tell them what we want, when we want. Until then, I want to watch the sun set and I want a kiss. If you do.”

His eyes went wide as he fell silent, and she knew that look.

It was one that always got him what he wanted.

Those blue eyes that had grown so stale in her memories were in stark contrast before her, full of life and shimmering with love.

“Yes.”

His eyelids dipped down, as if he was preparing to fall asleep again, and she couldn’t have that, so she leaned in, and met him halfway.

Their lips pressed together and it was warm and soft and something Wanda had missed so much her heart nearly broke and mended at once.

Then his lips parted and the kiss deepened, and she let it.

The sun might have set and risen again in the time they spent tasting one another’s breath for all they cared.

The Maximoff’s had been reunited, and it was no longer them against the world.

Nothing could keep them apart for long.

Not even death.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> quote by Emily Brontë


End file.
